


I Used to Know

by IfEddieAndBuckDontGetTogether



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Buck has different priorities, Buck is a Good Dad, Bucks Past, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dad Evan “Buck” Buckley, Evan Buckley is a dad, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Multi, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Kelly Severide, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfEddieAndBuckDontGetTogether/pseuds/IfEddieAndBuckDontGetTogether
Summary: How would have my life turned out if I stayed in Chicago?I’ll never know.But at least I’m somewhere.But would I want to be somewhere we’re everyone hates me?OrBucks past is catching up to him.Also Buck has a 4 year old kid that no one knows about.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Jay Halstead, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Also this my first time using archive and stuff so please be nice.If you have any questions fill free to ask me questions. but I will put more things in notes on the next chapter so no one is confused.Also this fanfic is Inspired by: If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait) by Cinder7storm4,Home of the Bears by BuckyAndDanno.

Flashback

_”Evan come on,” Diana yelled as she grabbed my hand and we started swaying to Made to Love Ya by Gerald Levert.The dark city lights shining making her ethereal._

”When our babygirl is born we have got to teach her all the good stuff, our baby will not be listening to that white people stuff.” I fake being offended, putting my hand over my heart.

_”What’s wrong with white peoples stuff?”I asked like I’m actually hurt._

_”Tony tell him,” Diana says. “Everything,” Tony states. Her laugh ringing out through the room._

End of Flashback

  
I shake my head to regain focus on the task at hand.Which is building this damn lego set.I had just got off from a shift, basically doing chores.AGAIN.

”Dada you not paying tettion,” Nala says holding her little hand for the lego piece, while also shaking her head making the beads at the end of her braids shake to.

“Sorry Princess,I zoned out for a bit.”

”It’s okie dokie,” Nala says while patting my knee then returning to the lego set.I smile at that,I feel like I haven’t smiled in forever.Me and Nala continue working on the lego set until Tony gets back.

”Unwil Tony,” Nala says as she ran to him and jumps in his arms,he swings her around. “Hey my little queen, did you finish the unicorn lego?” “Nope” Nala says popping the “p”.

I got up from my place on the ground,my bad leg a little sore,welcoming Tony with our handshake.

”Nala can you go get in your pjs?” I ask

She nods then runs off. “So how was your shift,” Tony asks,as he hands me a beer,I open it up and take a gulp, “I’ll take that as it wasn’t to hot.”

”Tony I know I messed up with the lawsuit,but we need the money for Nala at the time.It’s been months,Tony.” I look over at Tony and it looked like gears were turning.

”What is it Tony?” I asked a little concerned.

”Want me to go there and whoop ass?Cause you know I will.” Me and Tony look at each other for a good minute and then starting laughing.

”No,I got it covered,thanks,” I say knowing that’s a lie.But me and Tony and both know he was serious.

“Diana would be mad at you,” I say in a fake warning tone.Tony’s face darkens and he asks, “Why?”

”Because she told you not to be fighting,” I say smiling,Tony faces lighten up a small grin on his face, he elbows me.Nala comes walking in.

”Dada,can you tie my scarf on?” Her big beautiful brown eyes searching my face for an answer. “Yes ma’am” 

Nala lets out a little squeal and then plops on a pillow.I grab her wrap tying it on her head,making sure it wasn’t to tight but secure.   
  


“All done,come on let’s get you in bed,” I pick her.She looks very tired,her lips poking out and her eyelids were getting droopy.

”Say goodnight to Uncle Tony,” I say quietly,Nala swishes her head side to side. “Night Unwil Tony,” Nala says,voice barley above a whisper.

”Night Babygirl,” Tony whispers.Giving her kiss on her head. Then heads into his bedroom.I head to my room and lightly place Nala under my covers,giving her a kiss on her head.

I take off my clothes,looking in the mirror.Running my hand over one of my tattoos,but this tattoo only Tony and Nala had seen.This tattoo was like breathing to me,Diana Alafia Hendrix.I close my eyes not trying to live memories of my life in Chicago.   
  
I throw on some sweats and slowly slide into bed,not wanting to wake up my Princess .Nala clings to me as soon as I’m in bed.

Is it bad that I miss Eddie and Christopher?And I bad that I miss someone I will never see again


End file.
